counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Thin Ice
Thin Ice (cz_thinice) is the seventh mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes storyline. Synopsis A hijacked Russian nuclear-powered icebreaker is on a collision course with the city, Vardo, Norway. Massive fatalities are predicted if the ship impacts this border city. The player must eliminate any oppositions and shut down the ship's reactor before it's too late. At the end of the mission, the player must fight against a Harrier to prevent the terrorist from escaping. Objectives #Locate and disable vessels engines. #Proceed to bridge and steer the vessel away from shore. #Prevent terrorists from escaping. Weapons & Equipments 'Start' 'Discovered' ''Weapons'' 'AI Player' ''Russian Spetsnaz'' There are no other Russian Spetsnaz operatives in action except the player in this mission. ''Arctic Avengers'' Weapon used: * Machete - (used frequently) * Glock 18 - (used frequently) * XM1014 - (three enemies, separated, discovered in the middle of the mission) * TMP - (one enemy, discovered in the middle of the mission, situated at hard-to-see position) * MP5 Navy - (one enemy, discovered in the middle of the mission, with large group) * AK-47 - (four enemies, separated, discovered later in mission) * Arctic Warfare Magnum - (three enemies, separated, discovered later in mission) * Flashbang - (two enemies, ambush) * HE grenade - (one enemy) The user of the weapons: Mission Notes *The commander of the mission states that you have 15 minutes to complete all the objectives. However, there is no time limit in this mission. *The Harrier you encounter will not escape so just take your time and take it out. *Only sniper rifles can damage the Harrier. **The best way (or the fastest way) to destroy the Harrier is to quickly switch between the AWP and the Scout after each shot as opposed to "cooking" after each shot. *The door in the engine room won't open until you stop the engine. Look for the green light for the switches if you are stuck. *If you jump in the water, you will die because it is the Arctic Ocean which is extremely cold. *The turrets can be taken out easily. However, they are very small thus hard to notice. Listen for their beeping/surpressed sound to locate them. *If you throw a HE grenade into the meal transporter at the cafeteria, it will create a big explosion. The reason is unknown but it will kill all Terrorists in the cafeteria as well as the controller of the boat. The only way to survive this big explosion is to stand on the table with the radio. Trivia * Three individual maps are used in this mission. * The mission success music was used in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The music is used when the player wins a map in the Tour of Duty campaign. * There are four hostile ceiling-turrets in this mission. It is taken from Half-Life and uses the smaller single barreled variant. It can be easily destroyed due to fact that the damage of those weapons is reduced. * The opera song heard somewhere in the ship (usually from the radio) is the song "E Il Sol Dell'anima" sung by Luciano Pavarotti and is used in Italy. * About halfway through the map, there are two yellow platforms sticking out of a yellow cylindrical object. Jumping on the second one causes the first to break and opens a door leading to the .40 Dual Elites while playing a sheep sound. * It is odd that the Russians have a Harrier on board, as the Harrier family is currently used by NATO nations, which Russia is not a part of. * It is speculated that the player's model is a Spetsnaz operative in an arctic uniform but if the player goes in third person (console commands), he/she will discover that there is no player model. This can be seen in the rest of Deleted Scenes missions and is common in many games which uses first-person point of view. * This is the only mission where the player's NPC teammates do not make an appearance in the mission. * In the sound files of Thin ice, some voices of the CNC says that they will destroy the ship when the player did not stop the engine. This was probably cut during the development of this mission. * In earlier versions of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, a glitch may happen if the player exits without saving right after the mission starts. After loading the autosave, the player will get stuck. Since the mission is not selectable on the World Map for some players, this mission can only be played by finishing the previous mission again, or by using the console command map cz_thinice01. * The Condition Zero cut map Vessel is based on this mission. * If the player uses godmode and noclip commands, the player can find 2 small boxes of .45 ACP ammo for the UMP-45 to use, as well as a dead man, possibly at the bottom of the sea. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes